


Mom

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Mom

Clint loved his mother very much.  
She always took care of him.  
He knew from an young age,  
That his father hated him.  
But his mother made up for the love he lost.  
She died and Clint was devastated.  
She was onecof the only good,  
Thing about his childhood.  
She was his sunshine.

She is still remembered.   
Clint will never forget her,   
Her warmth,   
Her smile,   
And her comfort.


End file.
